Decorative rings are commonly worn by both men and women. Various styles and designs of decorative rings are available to suit individual tastes. Examples of decorative rings include the conventional wedding band made of gold or other precious metal and the engagement ring, which typically features a precious stone, such as a diamond, mounted on the band by means of prongs or the like. Rings featuring jeweled bands on which a plurality of precious stones are arranged circumferentially around the band are also popular.